USS Crucial
| class = Intrepid | image2 = | status = Active (2390) Crippled (2410) }} The USS ''Crucial'' was a Federation starship in the late 24th and early 25th century. It was part of Task Force Epsilon, under the command of Starbase 55. After near-destruction, the Crucial was miraculously refitted into an by way of space-time influences through Traveler-swayed refit teams. ( ) History During the Dominion War, the Crucial was one of seven ships in a task force (at the time called Flame Squad) assigned to patrol the Flortarios sector. In 2375, all the captain's from the task force were temporarily taken hostage at a welcoming reception by terrorists on Flortarios III. Shortly after the war, the ship was transferred to deep space assignments. ("The Bajoran Trove") In 2377, the Crucial made first contact with the Ceavon. Three weeks later, the Crucial and its task force tried to stop the when the crew of the Phoenix-X was taken over by alien influence. ("Loyalties, Part I") In 2380, the Crucial assisted the in dealing with the Gordarion threat at Saturn. ("Hijinx") In late 2382, on stardate 59871.9, the Crucial came under constant attacks by the Orion Syndicate. These attacks were brought on after the Crucial attempting to assist the USS Stilo repay their debts. The ship was in critical condition. ("Crucial") Two years later, the Crucial was sent on a mission to escort a Vendoth Ambassador to Rochani III, when they were attacked by Arkarians on their way there. Commander Seifer and Doctor Lox responded to the Crucial s distress call while in the runabout ''Iroh'' at the time, helping to disable the Arkarian ship. The Crucial eventually made it to Rochani III, where a pre-knowledge of its existence was confirmed: that it was inhabited by Vendoth and the survivors of the thought-lost . The Ambassador and the Vendoth soon turned against the Federation, with a boarding party beaming onto the Crucial to take it over. Fortunately, the Vendoth battle cruiser, Th'ter'dek, dropped out of a vortex nearby and took on the Crucial s boarding party and all the other Vendoth, before escaping into deep space. The Crucial was left to escort the survivors of the Dark Glory back to Starbase 12. ("Remnants") In 2390, the Crucial was thought destroyed at Starbase 78 when it came under surprise attack by divergent-Hirogen. Included among the casualties was Captain Harley Menrow. ("Into Harshness") The ship itself, near destruction, was salvaged and put into an astonishing refit phase under Captain Yelg, his engineering partner, a Traveler named Wayfar, and a time-and-space-altered repair crew. The ship was miraculously refitted into an . ("For the World is Worldly and Such") ''Intrepid''-class The Crucial was re-launched as an Intrepid-class starship. Part of the new launch included the promotion of Sen Hatcha, who became a temporary commanding officer. After some convincing, Hatcha and the Crucial joined Task Force Epsilon in taking down the Hirogen threat. ("Into Harshness") While at an attempt at visiting Menrow's body, the senior staff became aware of a Traveler, named Wayfar, who was tampering with Menrow in some way. The action and move to stop Wayfar caused the senior staff and Menrow to be transported to the 28th century, in completely new lives. Wayfar went into the future to explain that he was trying to save Menrow's life. As penance, Wayfar transferred everyone back to 2390, but it wasn't until 2410 that everyone's duplicated, and second, consciousness reintegrated into their already conscious bodies. ("Second Life") :Following into the 25th century, the Crucial presumably encountered the same molecular reversion field that Andrea Reynolds and several others did, in " ," sometime before 2409, the crew lost their memories and re-took Starfleet Academy as to explain why they are still active in the 25th century. This event also syncs the ship up with the gameplay of . After the Academy, and several events, the ship was re-launched under the command of a re-ranked Captain Menrow. In 2410, during a mission to escort the President of the United Federation of Planets Annek Okeg home from Casperia Prime, the Crucial was crippled by an attack from a Crystalline Shard, forcing the crew to evacuate on escape pods. The found Menrow and Okeg and assisted them in returning to the Crucial and hunting down the shards. Unfortunately, the ship was too badly ruined from the encounter. (" ") Command crew .]] *Commanding Officer **Captain Harley Menrow (-2390-, -2410-) **Sen Hatcha (2390, briefly) *Science Officer and Operations Manager **Sen Hatcha (-2390-) *Tactical Officer and Security Chief **Lieutenant Torch Barley *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Grunley *Engineer **Lieutenant Sam Ferona *Counselor **Jeanne Other crew *Astrometrics **Lieutenant Commander Jenny *Unknown **Ensign Leanna **Elise **''Unnamed Cadet'' Appendices See also Background information *The Crucial was described as an starship through the use of photos and description in its bio on previous incarnations of the Star Trek: Phoenix-X website and the Star Trek: Crucial blog (both sites are now removed, with the former being updated). The ship as an Insignia-class was never mentioned in-story. The Insignia-class design was shared publicly by its creator, Mark Kingsnorth. External link *[http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca/2014/03/uss-crucial.html USS Crucial] on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Star Trek: Phoenix-X website] Crucial Crucial Category:Star Trek: Crucial Crucial